Madness Plague
The Madness Plague was a plague that existed in the Mata Nui 2 robot orbiting Orentorus. It causes the victim to see things that aren't really there, hear voices, act irrationally and violently, and eventually for the victim to break apart at a molecular level. Madness Plague The madness plague is a plague that causes severe hallucinations, irrational behavior and death amongst other things. It is caused by microscopic robo-parasite. The Madness Plague was created by the Rogue Great Being as one of the dangers the beings of Orentorus would have to overcome. Odina Since Dark Hunters travel across the entire Matoran Universe, the island of Odina seemed like a good place to start the plague. They put a sample of the Microbes on the island. They put a number large enough so that they would not all die off but to few for them to spread quickly. The microbes do not need to exist inside of another being until there power is running low. This takes a long time to happen. A few months later a Dark Hunter was walking across the island. He stepped on a few of the microbes and they latched onto his foot. Microbes at work The creatures burrowed in, past his armor and attached their probes (wires) to his flesh and armor. They started feeding of his power and using the power to clone themselves. This is the first thing they've been programmed to do.The Dark Hunter didn't realize anything was wrong. Next, when their numbers were high enough, they travelled through his body. Some moved to other spots where there was more power to be gained. Others went into his Brain and started influencing him. This was the madness phase. They started making him hallucinate. They made him angry and irrational. They put thoughts into his mind. By this point the other Dark Hunters realized something was wrong. Shadow, their leader, ordered them to get the Dark Hunter of the island. One was killed when the infected Dark Hunter struck him. Three more managed to grab him and he was shipped of the island to the realm of Karzahni. In the process the three Dark Hunters also caught the disease, though they had no idea of it. In the realm of Karzahni the parasites decided that he was no longer any use to them. So they carried out stage three. They all started breaking him apart at a molecular level. It was a slow process. He started feeling weak. His joints stiffened. By the end of the second week he was no longer able to move. he was covered in holes and almost dead. Many other Matoran were now also infected on Karzahni. Tabakora During the attack on the island of Tabakora, a Dark Hunter with the disease spread it to some Matoran on the island. Many Dark Hunters had it now, but only four had gone mad so far. When the Toa and Matoran were evacuating the island a few months later, Toa Lesovik also caught the disease and it is possible that Vadkii was also infected. Stelt The inhabitants of Tabakora fled to Stelt, taking the plague with them. Stelt was hit worse than most islands, the plague spreading like wildfire, but by this time the plague was being reported from many island in the universe. Metru Nui, being uninfected by the disease was sealed of from the rest of the universe. All those who left were not allowed to return and anyone who tried to get in was to be killed. The Order of Mata Nui are trying to find a cure. Traits The microbes that cause the Madness plague can move about outside of a host but can be spread much quicker inside of one. The Madness Plague is completely undetectable until the madness phase starts. This happens roughly a week after infection. The plague is spread by direct contact. But it only takes one microbe to get onto you for you to become infected. The microbes are programmed so that after they enter a host they will: try to locate power with which to make clones of themselves (this requires more power than they have which is why they can only do it in a host). Then search for the nervous system. Once this is located they will start making the being go mad. The final stage is breaking down the body at a molecular level. The entire process takes between three weeks, and a few months. The difference in how long the process takes is to make it harder for beings to know if they've got it or not, meaning it could be spread further. The microbes seem to be able to burrow through any substance. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 Images Category:Diseases